Captain Solomon's New Plaything
by JirachiLatias
Summary: Captain Solomon and his crew pillage a ship, but he gets a little more than he bargained for when he stumbles across a new plaything to use and abuse as he sees fit. WARNING: This story contains rape and an underage character. It's still a damn good story, so don't let that deter you!
1. Chapter 1

Captain Solomon adjusted his hat in the harsh sea winds, and set his eye to the spyglass. There, off in the distance! That lazy spotter..."Ship ho!"...well, maybe lazy.  
"Bring us about astern and prepare for action, lads!" The look in Solomon's eye turns to avarice as they catch up to the now fleeing ship. It's a passenger ship, and a pretty rich one by the looks of it! No arms to speak of, no apparent escort, and probably filled to the brim with nobles, and other high society types...and their loot, including Jirachi, a very young blonde passenger on this high class ship, giggles as she runs around the ship with her father, looking around at all the pretty jewels and gold coins, then moving on to subtly flirt with a man who works for the captain of the noble ship.  
The atmosphere aboard the pirate ship is tense and the air is full of nervous energy, the crew silent amidst the wind, the waves, and the creaking of the ship. While their target is no doubt suspicious by now, they have not yet made full sail. Swords are drawn, ropes and cannons prepared, boarding hooks ready. With a nod from Captain Solomon, the call goes up.  
"Attack! Raise the skull and bones and release ballast! All men at the ready!" The young girl is almost instantly pushed into the captains' quarters as men scream, metal hits metal and cannons fire, the ship swaying and tossing as she takes a peek out a crack in the door in time to see a leather-clad man rush towards the door. With his men at his side, the Captain leaps to the other ship, rapier drawn, stabbing and parrying, weaving through the foes, who put up little but a token resistance. The obvious weaklings, the women and children are sequestered, and the few fighters are quickly outnumbered and put to the sword.  
A victorious yell goes up, and the crew split up to search the ship for treasure and any that might be hiding away. The captain kicks open the door to the captain's quarters, prepared to face any foes lurking inside, rapier at the ready.  
"What ho! En garde! Draw your weapons!"  
"D-D-D-Da-addy?" A small voice squeaks as she looks up briefly, then squeaks and huddles down again in the corner behind the door. "What's this? A little girl?" He sweeps through the room; mentally logging all the items of value to make sure no crew member tries to hide anything away later, and then returns to the door, which he pushes shut, leaving the young female nowhere to hide.  
"Hah! Hello there, little thing. Aren't you a pretty one?" She pushes herself closer to the wall, slightly away from the tall captain, staring in confusion.  
"W-Who are you? W-W-What happened to D-D-Daddy...?" Solomon sheathes his sword and looks down at the young thing, a grin on his grizzled face. "Why, I'm the dreaded and feared Captain Solomon, of course! And as for your father, that all depends on whether he put up a fight or not. If he did, then he'll be floating in the ocean by now. If not, the brig, most likely." A terrified whine exits Jirachi's mouth as tears well in her big bright blue eyes upon hearing this news "Please don't kill me... I just want my Daddy..."  
He chuckles heartily. "Worry not, my dear. We don't kill little girls; we have other uses for them!" Opening the door and leaning out to yell orders to a few men outside; "Sack the ship! Take the valuables and the prisoners, and check if the ship itself is worth crewing. I'll deal with what's in here." He closes the door once again, and flips the latch "Why don't I get you started, you little dear?"

"W-W-W-What are you gonna do to me..." She scoots backwards along the wall on her butt getting away from the lecherous grin on his face.  
"Nothing you won't soon be used to, I'm sure!" He advances on the young girl, edging closer, and then pounces, grabbing her about the waist with one arm and lifting her up and over his shoulder. He carries her effortlessly across the room in a few short strides and throws her body onto the large, soft bed that the captain used to own. He leaps up on top of her, and, drawing a smaller knife from his belt, drawing it down the pretty dress, slashing it down the middle, ripping through dress and underclothes, and even scratching her pale skin a little. He frowns at this, but tear away the remnants of the clothing and throw them aside, leaving her stark naked.  
"Now, I didn't mean to hurt you there. That's no good at all. Can't be cutting that lovely skin of yours." The knife is sheathed as he licks his lips lasciviously while Jirachi whines loudly. "W-W-W...What are you doing..." She quickly wraps her delicate arms around her own breasts and closes her legs tightly. "Why...?"  
"You're a child, so you like to have fun, no? Well, this is how adults have fun. Soon, you'll be all grown up too!" He grabs her wrists with one hand and pulls her arms away, pinning them by her sides. Using his knees, he forces her legs apart, and looks down at her hungrily. "Yes, you look like a lot of fun."  
"I-I don't wanna grow up... You're scaring me..." She starts to wriggle around, trying to sit up. He sighs and shakes his head in mock sadness.  
"Well, I'm afraid the world is a frightening place. And if you made it this far before getting scared, then you're braver than most." He unbuckles his belt and pushes the trousers down, leaning all his weight on her as he does. Hot breath rasps in her ear, and his hands seem to be all over her exposed body, pinching, grabbing, squeezing. With a grunt, he grasps himself and positions it at the virgin entrance in front of him, licking his lips again and watching himself, before thrusting home, piercing through flesh like his rapier had done to others just moments earlier.  
She tenses up, whimpering and bucking out as her hands grips the bed sheets tightly, blood coating the head and dripping its way down the shaft as she screams out, one that echoes throughout the ship. For the next few moments, the sounds outside pause, before a nearby voice yells out "Looks like the cap'n found himself another girl-child!", and the pirates outside roar with laughter. The captain smiles to himself and tips his hat slightly to his own reputation, but doesn't cease the thrusting.  
One hand snakes around her waist and pulls her against him in time with his fierce impacts, and the open hand grips her neck loosely, just lightly enough not to be choking, but just strong enough to require a conscious effort to breathe.  
"Please... I'll be quiet... Please stop it..." Her struggles die down slowly, though she does push against his chest hard, a tear running down her cheeks, admitting defeat, only for a short while though. Solomon laughs, but his hand keeps its soft hold around her neck. "Oh, don't quiet down now! We're having such fun, no?" He punctuates each sentence with another forceful push into her. "Why, I prefer it when you cry and kick and scream and struggle! Makes it a whole lot more fun! So go on, make a racket, kick up a fuss, try and get away. It's never worked before, except worked to make me even harder!" He lifts Jirachi up now, sitting cross legged with her on top, and he puts his hands under her shoulders, bouncing her up and down and admiring the way her barely-breasts jiggle and bounce, and her smooth pale skin, meanwhile Jirachi pushes her legs against his chest, which pushes her off his lap and the bed, falling onto the hardwood with a thwump, before she starts to crawl to the cabin door. He laughs uproariously at this and jumps up.  
"Careful, you'll get a splinter!" Two paces and he leans down to snatch her up, legs dripping drops of your blood on the wood as he goes.  
"Now, now, what made you think I was being serious, hmm?" He clamps his hands around Jirachi's arms this time, lifting her up by them, and throwing her up against the wooden wall, knocking a few things off a nearby cupboard as he does so. Kneeing her soft legs aside, he enters her again, thrusting her up against the wall and laughing with glee. "Ahh, good idea! This is always a nice position!" Jirachi screams out again, squirming roughly, making his thrusts awkward and out of time.  
"Please! Please stop it! It's too big!" Captain Solomon laughs again.  
"Not at all, darling! If it was too big, then it'd be painful, but it's far from that!" He pulls out of her and drops her to the floor, then grapples with her again, wrestling Jirachi into a doggy position. Pushing into her from this angle and using one hand to hold her down by the shoulders, it is easy to keep rhythm and control.  
"Ah-hah, I'm nearly there!" Closing his eyes and concentrating on his own rhythm, with one hand on her butt to guide his pounding and the other gripping the flesh of her shoulder painfully, holding her down, despite Jirachi attempt at crawling towards the door again with slow, small and subtle movements. "  
Please Mister. It hurts... I want you to stop it already..." He holds her in place with both hands and thrusts faster; drawing to a climax.  
"It'll b-be over soon, trust me. For a w-while at least." His eyes flicker as he pushes home one last time, cumming deep into her, filling her insides with his seed. A loud moan escapes his lips and he lean over her, shoving himself deeply into her and pushing her against the ground, panting loudly. A few moments pass, before he draw out, twitching slightly with the aftershocks.  
"See, now? That's wasn't so bad..."He cleans himself off with a bit of the ex-captain's linen, and then fetches up his pants, belt, and weapons again. "Now, it's a good thing you didn't think to grab a hold of these, eh? Someone might have gotten hurt!" He laughs again. "But no matter. I think you'll do just fine as my personal toy, for the next few weeks."  
"I don't want to... Please let me go... You're mean and scary… It's not fair!" She whines and starts crying softly. Solomon nods and fixes his hat  
"It sure ain't. That's the facts of life, I'm afraid. But think of it like this; you'll see the high seas like no other child will, free from your parents and your rules. You'll have to do what I want, but that'll be scarce little, and you'll be protected from the rest of me crew. And when I'm done with you, well, you might just find yourself in some lovely little coastal town!"


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later, the pirates encounter yet another ship. This one less fancy than the noble ship Jirachi was taken from. That ship was left to sink and the child was taken aboard the pirate ship and left in the captain's quarters for most of her time. The captain never got her any new clothes and was left naked. She wasn't allowed out of the captains' quarters. Captain Solomon claimed it was for her own safety, but even Jirachi knew this was a lie. The normal approach to stealing from other ships was to blast the cannons and fight. This was different. They had Jirachi this time.  
"But Solomon..." Jirachi had already started to complain, after he had told her his plan  
"Captain to you!" He barked back at her before she could finish her whine.  
"Captain... I don't want to. It's stupid!"  
"Stupid? You think my plan is stupid? Ha! My ideas are always great! It'll work, trust me!"  
Jirachi sighed loudly, and took the large hat from the captain before walking to the front of the ship. Everyone behind her was taking their positions. They had to keep out of sight for this to work. The most important thing, though, was Jirachi and her acting skills. Captain Solomon trusted her enough to pull this off. Everyone was gone by the time she reached her destination and the other boat was coming into view. This was it. She stood in front of an entire crew wearing only the captains' hat, and that was too big.  
"Excuse me." She mumbled, barely audible to the other crew. "Can you tell me where the nearest dock is?" A blush had formed over her cheeks as she could feel the men on the ship next to hers ogling her already. "I seem to have become lost, all alone on this ship. Please tell me where to go."  
The men on the other ship looked at each other, wondering what exactly was going on here. "Is that so, little girl? And how did you come to be lost, then?" One of them speaks up, presumably the captain. The whole crew of the small ship is on deck now, watching the naked girl in her oversized hat, some leering and rubbing their hands together lecherously, and others obviously suspicious, smelling a trap. "I ran away from my Daddy and stole his ship. I guess I drifted a little ways further than I was planning. Then these pirates came and stole my clothes... They were gonna do naughty things, but I got away and hid inside a barrel. I guess they left after that... So please can you tell me which way the nearest port is from here, if you know." Even the lecherous crewmen raised their eyes at this implausible tale.  
"Why would pirates leave such a fine vessel, and one obviously kitted for war? Is that so, then? You guess they left? So you're not sure?" The one who speaks waves to some his crew  
"You three, with me. You eight, stay on our ship and keep an eye out. We'll get to the bottom of this." He lowers a gangplank between the two ships and walks steadily across it, before stepping onto the pirate vessel, casting a wary eye around for any sign of a trap. No sound, no movement, nothing but the naked little girl. The rigging is down and heaped about, ropes are unstrung, and the cannons are untended and sealed. Obviously not suited for battle, and looking very much like it had been taken straight from port...but this little thing, stealing a ship? It just wasn't possible. She wouldn't have made it a hundred metres before being easily caught. Couldn't sail a ship solo, no matter who you were...so, he and his two men drew their swords and kept an eye out for any signs of treachery. "  
Well, then, why don't you show us around, hmm?" He slaps a hand onto the girls shoulder, momentarily surprised by the smoothness of her skin.  
"I don't know the technical names.. But my Daddy told me that over there is something called a big, and that way is the hindquarts. Right? Your swords are really big, can I hold one? Just once, please Mister?" She looks up to one of the men with such innocence on her pouty face. "Pleeease?" The man laughs aloud.  
"Is that the game? Not a chance, little thing, not a chance. No, you'll just stay right here, in front of me." He leads her around by the shoulder, making her take him through every room on the ship. All are empty; there is no sign of any loot or crew, apart from provisions, linen, and the like. No weaponry is evident, although the powder room is well stocked. A quick check shows that all of the lifeboats are missing, but that's hardly unusual for a docked ship. The captain rubs his chin with one hand, thinking.  
"Well, I'll be. Maybe you were telling the truth. This is a damn fine ship, damn fine. And your father might pay a pretty penny for it back, I'll warrant. I'm just not sure we can crew it with the men we have...it'd just about be worth it to scuttle ours to sail this beauty, though. Where did you say you were from?" He and his two men sheathe their swords now, feeling safer, and he spins you around to face him as he asks his question.  
"A small ocean side town: Sinnoh. Most people come for the fish and cotton. Sometimes we even get fruits. I'd rather you just tell me where the nearest town is. I don't want to go back to my father. He hit me a lot... And sailing alone is really peaceful... Please, won't you tell me?"  
"I rather doubt you've been 'sailing' this thing, not by yourself. And aren't you afraid of more pirates? It's hardly peaceful to be made to do 'naughty things' and have to hide in a barrel naked, wouldn't you say?" He and his two men grin at each other. "I was hoping to 'borrow' someone's sword, so I can teach myself how to fight. Besides; I already know how to use the cannons. I learnt that on my own. She grins proudly at the man before he glances over at the cannons, which have clearly sat unused for days, sealed with wax plugs, dusty, and bereft of powder or shot. "Sure you did, little thing. How old did you say you were, again?"  
"Ten, but I'll be 11 in several months! Why? How old are you?" She fixes the huge hat as it starts to slide down her face, before mumbling to herself quietly. "Stupid Captain…Stupid hat." The goon laughs at her question.  
"Don't you know it's impolite to ask someone's age? Older than you, that's for sure." He nods to his two crewmen. "Well, if you like, we can probably show you a few things, yeah? But you'll have to do something for us, in return. Passage ain't free, and neither is information, you'll need to pay for it...and since you obviously ain't got no money, and don't want to give up the ship, well.." Suddenly, he grabs her around her naked waist, his two friends grabbing her soft arms and legs respectively, and the three of them bundle her off to the captain's quarters on the pirate ship. Kicking in the door, the man looks around, and nods appreciatively. "Your daddy had taste, he did! Give him my appreciation, when you see him next!" He nods to the two men once more. "You two, hold her still on that bed!" At a protest from one of the men, he barks; "You'll get your turn, when I'm done! And there'll be plenty time for all of us, be sure! It's a long journey to Johto from here!" He wrenches her legs apart, and one of the men holds them for him, the other, her hands. He licks his lips at the sight of the young girl in front of him. "Why, you have a fine little pussy, don't you? Never been touched, I'd wager." He puts his face to her for a second, and licks her slit. "Mmm, like sweet nectar." He chuckles. "I'll be your first, then." Undoing his button, he pulls out his thick cock, tapping it in his hand a few times to get it hard, and then looks into her eyes as she struggles "Now, this'll only hurt for the first few times." He puts it at the entrance to her pussy, and then pushes into her slowly, savouring the feel of the tight young flesh around him, barely enough to contain him, squeezing involuntarily and drawing him into her ever deeper-" Ahh, you're a tight little thing, too!" She bites her lip and gulps, hoping Captain Solomon will burst in and rescue her before they find out the truth. "W-Wait! I-I can do it on my own.. Just, stop it already Mister! WAIT! Cut it out!"  
Captain Solomon is nowhere to be seen, leaving only Captain Nameless and his two goons. The two of them grope and fondle her as their captain looks down to watch himself entering her. When she doesn't cry out or start bleeding, he looks a little confused, then nods sagely.  
"Ah, ridden horses, eh? Don't worry, lass, I know all about it. You needn't fear I'll spread rumours you weren't no virgin." He winks at her, grinning, and draws himself slowly out again. "I can tell just by the feel you've not done this before. Tight and slick, and begging for more. It's hungry for me, all right!" He rubs her slit above his cock with a thumb, and teases the clit  
"Can't help itself, I suppose." He pushes back into her again, moving less slowly and more forcefully, not worried about blood or pain anymore. Jirachi yelps out loud and squirms roughly.  
"Please.. I can do this all on my own… You're too big and it hurts! Please stop it mister! She reaches out to the left for an object to hit him with. Her reaching is interrupted by the man at her arms, who ceases his groping of her breasts to grab an arm. He quickly guides it to himself, where she finds that he too has removed his pants and is sporting a raging erection. Putting her hand on it, he whispers into her ear. "I can't do this all on my own, so you need to help me, arright?" The captain is immured to your cries now, and is thrusting away happily.  
"On your own? Oh, is that how you lost your maidenhead, then? Not horses at all, eh?" He chuckles to himself again.  
"This won't hurt for long, you can be sure. It'll start to feel good real soon." The other man, who had been massaging her legs aimlessly, releases them, since they are pinned down now by the captain, and moves himself up to her head as well. Pulling off his trousers, he removes his own cock, and pokes at her lips with it.  
"Open up, now. This is how it has to go, if the captain is going to be keeping all the good bits for himself."  
Jirachi shakes her head and clamps her lips shut, pushing at his calves as the man with his hand on hers clamps it around his penis, and begins 'helpfully' to tug it up and down. The man with his cock at her mouth pushes at her lips again, insistently, when the captain opens his eyes and looks up at the three of them.  
"Oh, dear, you best give them what they want, or this could get a whole lot more painful, if you catch our drift." He lifts her legs up, placing them against his shoulders, and starts to really hammer into her, somewhat painfully with the lack of proper lubrication causing screams to emanate from Jirachi momentarily before a large cock is forced into her mouth, muffling the cries but making her struggle even more. "Pgesh.. Swap if! Hwufs!" The captain laughs at her.  
"Can't hear you, dearie!" His two men chuckle too, and the one pushes his cock into her mouth, moans a little and puts one hand on her head to guide her to suck on it. The other grips her wrist painfully now, and insistently jerks it up and down around his cock.  
"Goucth! Tewke ish ouf!" She pushes with her free hand against the male in her mouth whilst pushing with her feet on the Captains shoulders.  
"Sfop ish!" The three men ignore the struggles, as they focus only on their own climax, using her as a helpless tool to that end. The man using her hand comes first, spurting a thick white fluid over her hand and arm. The captain, next, pushing into her vigorously, murmuring to himself;  
"Gonna come, gonna come, gonna come, ahhhh!" As he fills her up, and then collapses backwards onto the bed, panting and covered in sweat. The man in her mouth, seeing his opportunity, goes to take over from his captain, but the mere act of removing himself from her mouth proves too much, and he cums thickly over her face, uttering a defeated groan, a mix of pleasure and disappointment. The three of them lie panting for a minute or two, before the captain speaks up. "Well, I think she'll make a fine addition to our crew, eh boys?" The two murmur their assent, practically comatose. Suddenly, a voice from the door speaks up.  
"No, I don't think that is going to happen." The three sailors struggle to rise to their feet, but trip themselves up in the tangle of clothing and their own spent energies, and are quickly and unceremoniously skewered by the returning Captain Solomon.  
"Sorry I'm late, dear. Getting around them in the rowboats and taking them by surprise took a little longer than we anticipated. Their crew put up a bit more of a fight. My apologies for letting these beasts get as far as they did. I thought I told you to get at least five of them over here, though?"  
"I couldn't do anything! How was I supposed to request he inspect the ship with 5 men! Not to mention…" She cuts herself off with a sigh, giving up on pleading her case and struggles to get out from under the men, before stealing Captain Nameless's hat and tossed Solomon's back to him. "It's too big on me."


End file.
